castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire Killer (trailer)
Vampire Killer is a CG animated trailer for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, announcing Simon and Richter Belmont's inclusion in the game as playable characters. It aired at the beginning of the August 8, 2018 Nintendo Direct. Overview The trailer begins with the Smash cross logo forming out of a black background, similar to the character trailers for the previous installment, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. It then cuts to a castle turret in the middle of a torrential rainstorm, while a cloaked man walks towards the castle and opens the castle gates. A faint scream could be heard just as the cloaked individual is about to enter the premises. It then cuts to Luigi scared out of his wits while trying to use his Poltergust's flashing flashlight in a futile attempt at deterring a pair of pursuing Mummies. Eventually, he ended up launching a plunger into the lead Mummy's face, stunning it for a few seconds before it rushes at Luigi to grab him, forcing the latter to flee. He then arrives in a stained glass room with a head bust, and briefly catches a breather. Unfortunately for him, he senses something amiss as the bust turns toward him and proceeds to have its eyes glow, as well as unveiling snakes, causing Luigi to run in a state of terror yet again, also knocking over a candle holder in the process. While running, Luigi trips over a ledge, and lands on his posterior. After getting up, he senses something amiss yet again, and turns on his flashlight just in time to see Death hovering above him, poised to strike. As Luigi proceeds to scream in terror and having his eyes go blank from the shock, Death proceeded to swing his scythe, separating Luigi's soul from his body. Death then proceeds to chuckle as he looks at a ball of flaming energy on his hand. However, Death then senses something nearby, with the Vampire Killer then proceeding to sock Death in the jaw hard enough for him to be left stunned. The hooded man, revealed to be Simon Belmont, then discards his cloak and proceeds to utilize his Crosses to finish off Death, with the tagline "Simon Lashes Out" appearing just as he is about to throw the crosses at Death. During this time, the Castlevania: Judgment mix of Vampire Killer starts to play. It then shows some gameplay for Simon Belmont, such as him showing off his Vampire Killer (most likely a taunt), special attacks, and some of his movesets. Frankenstein's Monster as well as a werewolf also briefly appear, the latter crashing through a window, and then shows Simon Belmont using his Final Smash, Grand Cross. Afterward, Simon Belmont, similar to in the original Castlevania, arrives at Dracula's room with the Castlevania: Harmony of Despair mix for Nothing to Lose playing in the background, with Dracula also swishing his cape in preparation for his fight with Simon Belmont. Dracula then uses Hellfire as well as what is presumably Demonic Megiddo's pillar of flame variant to force Simon away, as a disclaimer states that the following footage is not gameplay footage. Simon then watches helplessly as flames draw closer to him, only for Richter Belmont to appear using his version of the Vampire Killer to ward it off, while yelling "Begone! You don't belong in this world, Monster!" as the tagline "Richter Crosses Over" appears just as he swings his whip with a remix of Divine Bloodlines playing in the background. It then shows some gameplay for Richter Belmont, such as taunts, special attacks, and some of his movesets. He also briefly poses with Alucard before the latter takes his leave. It then finishes with Simon throwing his crosses at Dracula while Richter finishes him off with his Uppercut, with both Belmonts then briefly celebrating as the logo for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate appears, which is then modified to feature one of the crosses acting as a makeshift "x" to indicate it is crossing over with the Castlevania franchise with a remix of Stage Clear, the Magic Crystal collection theme from the first game playing in the background as this occurs. The trailer then ends with Luigi's ghost circling over his corpse and then trying to reunite with it. Unfortunately, before he could successfully reunite with his corpse, he looked out the window to see Carmilla's bleeding mask staring from outside, with it then panning out to the castle outside as Luigi's ghost screams. Videos Trivia *Luigi's appearance in the trailer was most likely a reference to Luigi's Mansion as well as Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, which dealt with a similar plotline to Castlevania. **It was also most likely intended to foreshadow Luigi's Mansion 3, as the Poltergust model he used was shown to fire plungers, which was eventually revealed in the September 13, 2018 Nintendo Direct teaser for the game. **Ironically, Luigi also turned out to be one of two characters besides the Belmonts who had Dracula as the final boss of their Classic Mode in the game, the only other being Pac-Man (who was briefly seen in the gameplay of Simon's portion of the trailer being taken out via Simon's axe attack). *Death's physical appearance in the trailer was based on his appearance in Castlevania: Lament of Innocence. **On that note, Death's pose after "reaping" Luigi of his soul is reminiscent of the Game Over screen for Dawn of Sorrow. *As noted above, the transition portion between Simon's gameplay and Richter's gameplay referenced the final battle in the first Castlevania game. *This is the first character announce trailer for Ultimate to announce two characters instead of one. **It is also the only character announce trailer to announce two characters from the same franchise. *The scene where Simon arrives at the castle has a brief focus on his boot as he's walking to the door, which resembled a similar shot from the Ridley announcement trailer "A Piercing Screech", which focused on Samus's boot in the same way. *Richter's statement when appearing is a variant of his famous line from Symphony of the Night: "Die monster. You don't belong in this world!" *Richter's tagline of "Richter Crosses Over" is most likely a reference to how he debuted on Nintendo consoles in a repurposed port for Castlevania: Rondo of Blood, Castlevania: Dracula X. *At one point in Simon's gameplay portion of the trailer, Simon throws Holy Water and it "cooks" a turkey dish as well as a kabob, which indirectly referred to the presence of various meat in inexplicable places such as inside bricks in the original Castlevania. **Similarly, Richter's gameplay portion of the trailer shows Richter using holy water on the Pikmin stage before being swept away by the current as he does a fist pump, which indirectly alluded to his Hydro Storm Item Crash. Gallery SSBUSimonHood.JPG|Simon appearing with his hood SSBUMummiesCGI.JPG|Luigi confronting two Mummies SSBUMedusaCGI.JPG|Medusa reveals herself to Luigi SSBUDeathCGI.JPG|Death rips Luigi's soul SSBUDeathCGI2.JPG|Death contemplates Luigi's soul Category:Press Releases